


Homesick.

by BrokenButLoving



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Love, M/M, Story, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenButLoving/pseuds/BrokenButLoving





	Homesick.

All the boys were sitting at the airport waiting to board their flight to the states. Their first stop was California, for a whole week. All the boys were super excited and ready to enjoy the sunny weather. Except for Zayn.

No one could figure out why Zayn had been so down lately. When he gets sad, he puts up walls. He doesn’t open for anybody. He hates people seeing him weak and vulnerable. Except for Liam. There was something about Liam that made him not afraid to show his emotions. Liam knew all of this, and he planned to use the long hours of the flight to figure out what’s going on inside Zayn’s head.

Zayn currently had his headphones in, blocking out the world. Niall was eating (shocker), And Harry and Louis were goofing off, drawing unneeded attention to themselves. Just as Liam was getting up to sit next to Zayn to start asking questions, Paul came over and told them it was time to board. They all grabbed their carry on’s and head through the gate.

Louis and Harry sat together, of course. Niall was sprawled out in two seats. And I made sure I sat next to the sad boy walking in front of me.

After we took off and everyone got settled, I figured it would be a good time to start talking. Zayn still had his headphones in and had his head resting on the window. I know he knew my intentions of talking and he was probably trying to avoid it.

"Zayn?" I tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention, “Yeah, Li?" He asked taking out his headphones. 

"Can we talk?" He still wouldn’t look at me.

"About what?"

"About why you’ve been so dull lately. You just seem so sad and depressed. I’m worried about you." And I am worried about him. He’s my best friend, though sometimes I wish he was more, I hate seeing him like this. I reach over to rest my hand on his knee and give it a gentle squeeze. It takes him a minute, but he finally looks over at me. And the second he does, I think I actually feel my heart break. His eyes are welled up and a stray tear is rolling down is cheek. 

"I miss home." He says, voice cracking.

"Oh, Zayn." I immediately remove my hand from his knee to put it around his shoulder and pull him into my chest. 

Zayn’s full sobbing and has been for quite a few minutes now. Liam removes his hand from Zayn’s shoulder to rub the small of zayn’s back. He kisses the top if his head, he coos soft ‘shh’s and ‘it’s okay’s into his hair. Whispers sweet nothings until he’s done crying. 

When he stopped crying, he lifts himself off Liam’s chest and scrubs the tears of his face with the back of his hand, quite like a child (Liam found this secretly adorable). 

"Sorry, Li" Zayn said, moving back to his original position, but keeping their knees touching.

"Hey, what are you apologizing for?"

"For all that. The crying." Once again, He won’t make eye contact with Liam.

"Hey" Liam says softly, pulling Zayne over to him. He hooks his fingers under his chin and forces Zayn to look at him. “Never apologize for crying. Especially when it comes to being homesick, we all get it. I just need you to open up and tell me when you’re feeling upset, okay?" Zayn just nodded and continued to stare into Liam’s eyes. “And I don’t mean just when you’re homesick. I mean anything and everything. I know you hate exposing that side of yourself, but you need to trust me. Can you do that?" With this, Zayn didn’t even nod. He just slowly leaned forward and pressed the softest kiss to the boy next him. What he didn’t know, but always hoped for, is that Liam wanted this too. 

After the initial shock that the guy he was secretly in love with (and thought was straight) was kissing him, he let his eyes flutter shut and kissed him back. Their mouths moved softly, slowly, and surely for a few moments before they pulled back and rested their foreheads together. They just stared in each others eyes before Zayn finally spoke.

"Hey, Liam?"

"Yeah, Zayn?"

"I love you"

"I love you too."

And that’s how they passed the rest of their time on the flight. With sweet kisses and soft ‘I love you’s. Their hands were linked when they walked off the plane, and the homesickness was obviously forgotten. None of the boys asked question, just shared knowing glances. 

Their week in California was definitely going to be better than Zayn had initially though.


End file.
